Only My Mate
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: My mate" I said not looking at her.I knew she lifted her head and looked at me. "What?" she asked "My mate...I will protected,care and love only my mate" I told her, yet I don't know why. A FEW ONE SHOTS ABOUT SESS/KAG...
1. Words Spoken

this is coming from the episode 'the woman who love Sesshomaru'

--

The woman with the flute she said she love me.

I protected her.

I protected him. inuyasha

I would not let them fight.

She died anyway.

I didn't care.

I stuck her flute in her ask and walked away.

I soon found someone following me.

That human girl.

She touched my arm.

How dare she!

She walked in front of me.

She looked up at me.

"So you do know how to love" Was it a question or a statement?

"No" is all I said.

I took my arm from her and walked to the cliff.

I could feel her sadness...she was sad for me?

"My mate" I said not looking at her.

I knew she lifted her head and looked at me.

"What?" she asked

"My mate...I will protected,care and love only my mate" I told her, yet I don't know why.

I could again feel her sadness, it would seem she wished for someone to feel that away about her.

Then I felt her hope, hope for me?

"Well luck girl...this future mate of yours"

I turned to her, but she was gone.

Why did that woman even speak to me...


	2. Find Someone, Like Me?

this takes place with the poison master of the band of seven...I cant rememeber which one came first the woman who love sesshomaru or this one...but owelll!!

--

Damn the half breed.

I told him to thankful to the girl.

That human girl.

A demon be thankful to a human girl?

I don't know what I'm thinking.

I saved her.

He had her by the neck.

I killed him for touching her.

Also for trying to poison me.

I walked away

She followed

"You saved us"

"No I didn't save you" I told her

"You...might not meant to...but ..you did"

I heard a thump and turn to find her on the ground.

The poison, he must have poisoned her.

Damn that half breed.

I took her with me...I don't know why.

I had them heal her.

I stayed by her side.

Here I am caring for her.

Here I am protecting her from the other male demons of my castle.

Why ...I do not know.

"Where am I" she asked when she woke.

"At my home" she sat up quickly.

"Inuyasha" she said, why did she had to speak his name.

She got up and ran to the door.

I stopped her.

"Do not be stupid woman" I told her...

"If you want love...I suggest you start by finding someone who can protected you" The girl was going to get herself killed...damn that half breed.

"Someone like you" she asked...I slowly said yes...not know were she was going with this.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

The other males demons looked at her with hunger.

"Find someone who cares for you...the half breed does not" She should just go home.

"Someone like you?" she asked...well I had taken care of her...she knew that...I could not lie.

I slowly said yes not knowing were she was going with this.

"Find someone who wants you..someone who will love only you" why kami why was I telling her this.

"Do you want me?" she asked...why she asked such a dumb question I do not know.

"No" I said and walked away...she whispered something but I heard.

"Yeah...I'm stupid...Stupid for loving Inuyasha and stupid for falling in love with his brother"

She said his brother...but im his only brother..half brother..wait...she fell in love with me?

I turned to find her gone, she did not know I heard her.

A guard came to me, asking if he could go after her.

"No"

Why would I let him go...I saw the lust in his eyes...I would go...she wont last long alone in my lands.


	3. Love Me

I went after her.

I grabbed her fast.

She was crying.

Damn the hall breed.

"Woman" I said

"Let me go"

"No" I said...her blood would not be on my hands.

"Let me go" she pulled away.

I pulled her close, her chest now touching mine.

"Do you not want me to protected you"

"Yes" she said laying her head on my chest

Why I let her do that I don't know.

Why I said that ..I dont know.

This Sesshaomru has no one to protected!

"Why did you care for me" she asked.

I looked down...she looked up.

"Because I can"

I don't why but after I said those word she was up on her tip toes

placing her lips to mine.

She was so warm.

Her lips were so soft.

I kissed her back...I don't know why.

Damn that half breed.

Why has he not come for her...it matters not...I'm kissing her.

That's right she loves me...how can she love me? why am I kissing her?

She broke the kiss, her hands now around my neck, my hands holding her waist.

"Love me" she asked

I could not.

"Only my mate" I told her, she was not my mate, I had no mate.

"Love me" she said.

"only my mate" I told her again.

"You have no mate" she said.

"I know" I told her.

"Why not" she asked, like it was her right to know.

"I have found no one I wish to protect..no one I wish to care for...-

She cut me off.

"Your protected me"

"Yes" I said...not know where she was going with this.

"You cared for me"

"Yes" again not knowing where she was going with this.

"Did you not want to?" she asked.

"I did" I told her, it was the truth.

She kissed me again, and again I kissed back...replaying the her words in my head.

I had wanted to protect her, I wanted to care for her...I did..I did do those things.

I just told her I had no mate becasue I found no one I wanted to do protectd, no one to care for

...no one to love

She broke the kiss.

"Love me" she begged

I found myself wanting to, I found my self wanting her.

damn that half breed.


	4. Only My Mate

**WARNING!!LEMON AND BAD WORDS...DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE!! or if you dont like lemons**

I found myself with her im my room.

I shed her clothes from her skin.

I shed my clothes from mine.

I knew this would be her first time.

I didn't care.

I wanted her.

She wanted me.

Human or not..her body was calling me.

My beast was calling for her.

I liked her warm womanhood.

I wanted to taste her.

She threw her head back.

I like that.

I played with her breast, sucking each one.

She scratched my back.

I rubbed my hardness against her wetness.

she called my name.

Damn that damn half breed.

"Love me" she begged.

I thrust myself into her.

She screamed for my whole castle to hear.

I like that.

Slow at first, but she was to tight

she was so warm...

I fit so perfected in her.

I picked up my paste, I growled my pleasure.

she moaned hers.

say my name is all I kept thinking...

why I don't know.

I slammed into her, wanting her to say my name.

she did.

I rubbed her spot with my finger as I pushed my hardness in and out of her.,

"Tell me you want me" I demanded to hear her say those words.

"Oh Kami I want you" she said grabbing hold of my arms.

"Tell me who you need' I demanded it be me.

"I need you...fuck" she said her walls were coming down...she would break any moment.

as would I.

"Tell me you love me" I demanded to hear her say it out loud, last time it was just whisper, one she didn't know I heard.

" l fucking love you jerk" she screamed as I thurst forward hard.

Here is comes...Kami she is so tight. I wanted her to cum now!! I slammed in her one more time, hard, and growled a fearful growl...as if I were demanding her to cum on my dick.

"love me" she screamed as she came.

I did, I did love her "Only my mate" I growl loudly as I spilled my hot seed into her

and bit down on her neck...making her my mate.

As I sucked her mark clean, I moved in and out of her softly...I prrrred at the feeling.

fuck the thought of that half breed, I would damn him no more.

"Love me" she whispered, her hands on my back.

"Only you my mate"

--

**FIN**


End file.
